Parsons MD
by Indigo.infusion
Summary: House/OC romance Laura Parson M.D. a T rating for now could becom M. Laura is new at PPTH but something's wrong, and what is that a certain Dr House represents to her? And why does he care for her so?
1. Chapter 1 Parsons MD

**A/N: **This is for my mate G112, i said i'd do this and she said r u gonna anytime soon, so i said i'll do it now. lol. hope u like. Now this is v.much and AU.

This is House/OC a romantic story, i can't promise regular update as i'm tied down with The story of Claire.

Indie x

Dedication: For G112 of course.:)

Disclaimer: as much as i wish i owned House i don't but i'll neva stop loving them. hmm maybe i could find a time machine like the tardis and go to a alternative universe and meet him, marry him and have kids with him, of course G u'd have to come with me.:) lol

**

* * *

**

PARSONS M.D.

At the age of twenty two, Laura Parsons, had just finished medical school, she was due to start her first day at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching School as a assistant doctor. She had come out of her course top of the class, she would have preferred to be working as a doctor, but the only available position was as a assistant, so she took it. It was now round about eleven O'clock and she was due to visit Cuddy's office to pick up some files. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Cuddy called out, Laura entered. Cuddy looked up from the paper work she was filing in. "Ah Parsons. Right not alot today, can you give this to Doctor House in the Diagnostic Medicine department , and this one is for Doctor Miles in the radiology department." Laura smiled. " Thanks ." and she took the files from Cuddys outstretched hand. As she took them her hand quivered slightly but she ignored it and turn to the door. Cuddy turned back to her paper work, and Laura opened the door. "Oh and Parsons." Cuddy said with out looking up. Laura stopped and turned around. " Yes?"

"Tell House that he doesn't have a choice, he has to do the case. Unless of course he can find another one that's even more urgent. Which I doubt very much."

"Oh, err, Okay then." Laura said frowning, and she left the office. As she strode down the hallway she couldn't help wonder why Dr House would refuse to do the case, after all he was a Doctor he should care about saving patients lives. A sharp pain coming from her side made her stop thinking. She leant against the wall and breathed in deeply, her hands were shaking again. She took a deep breath and blotted the pain out of her mind and continued on her way. 'Hmm the name Dr House it rings a bell. Oh isn't he that famously stubborn but brilliant Doctor.' she thought, ' hmm well it would make sense.' She glanced at the office doors looking out for the plaque saying Doctor House. There it was at the end of the hall. She pauses for breath, 'God what is wrong with me.' She thought. 'I've been shaky all morning, its not as if I need to be nervous of anything I've only got to give him a stupid file.' She reached the door and knocked, before entering.

Doctor House was in his office, with his team made up of Kutner, Tuab, Thirteen and Forman, plus too that Cameron and Chase where there too. He heard the knock on the door and looked up, as a young nurse entered the room. He couldn't help but be in awe of her, she wasn't the best looking girl, she wasn't pretty in the same way that Thirteen or Cameron were, but there was something about her that made him stop and stare. Was it her long wavy red hair, or her bright green eyes, or her slim, but tall figure, her upright posture. She stopped for a second and wiped a hand across her forehead. House frowned she didn't look that good, by that he meant she didn't look very well. In fact as far as he could see, it looked like she was in pain. Then she spoke.

"I've got a case for Doctor House." Laura said, He voice was quiet and it quavered slightly. House stepped forward and took it from her. She turn to the door, stumbling slightly as she did so. House frowned again. She really didn't look all that well at all. He needed to find away to get her stay a bit longer. He glanced to the others in his office, they hadn't paid her any attention.

"You can take it back to Cuddy. I'm not doing it, it's too boring." Laura stopped, she sighed she had known this would happen. She turn back to House annoyed. "Look I'm sorry Doctor House but Doctor Cuddy said you have to do it whether you like it or not. Well either that she said or find another more urgent case you can be bothered with." Cameron looked up from the corner of the room, she took Laura in and frowned , she wasn't interested the way House was because she was a mystery he could solve, but because she was worried about her. After all Cameron knew Laura well, as they had been friends for years.

"Laura." She said leaving Chase and Foreman to continue talking. Laura turned. She recognised that voice. She saw Cameron, and smiled. "Alison." She took a step forward , and a new wave of pain hit her. This time in the head. Dazed she stumbled again and leant on a chair. "Oh god." She muttered. She look at Alison. Alison frowned, and rushed to her side worried, now everyone in the office was looking at Laura, confused. House pushed past Cameron. " What's wrong?"

"My Head is killing, my side hurts too and my hand , it keeps on shaking, I can't control it." As if to prove the point her hand was shaking so badly she dropped her files. "Oh no." She stopped leaning on the chair and went to pick up the papers, but she couldn't balance and so fell forward. House and Cameron both made to catch , but House got the first and caught her before she fell forward. Laura grabbed the chair again, and pulled herself away from House. " I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Your ill." House said bluntly.

"I guessed that much." Laura said sarcastically.

"Hmm I like you, you can answer back, and well." House said smiling.

"Some how I don't think being able to answer back and well is going to help here." Laura said, then she swore, as a fresh wave of pain hit her again. Her eyes were going all funny, all she could see was stars. She couldn't hear the voices around her very well now, they were fading. Everything went black and Laura hit the floor as she fainted.

* * *

A/N: well there u r was it good. hope so i'll update soon, at least once i've worked out what wrong with her sigh

Indie x


	2. Chapter 2 Mystery

**A/N:** Here is chap 2. i hope u all enyoy.

Oh and btw i really like it when people review, if u've got any suggestions on how i can improve it would b really great, so don't miss that little button at the bottom of the page.K

dedication: for may mate G112.

Indie x

**disclaimer:** i don't own House. shame still neva mind.

* * *

**Mystery.**

As soon as she had fainted House had grabbed her into his arms, he looked up at Cameron.

"Well don't just stand there blondie, go and an get a nurse." He shouted.

Cameron looked shocked at the way House was acting, she shook her head coming to her senses before running out into the corridor and yelling for a nurse. The nurses took Laura to a bed, Cameron and Foreman took a full body scan, they found that she had appendicitis.

At twelve O'clock Laura was rushed into surgery.

At One O'clock Chase came out of the surgery room and went up to House's office.

"Well?" Cameron said as she turned to her boyfriend as he entered the room.

"She should be fine, she's been taken back to her room, give her a nights sleep and she be ready to get back to work by the morning."

"I disagree." said House suddenly. He pointed at the white board in the centre of the room.On it was a list of symptoms.

"Come on she'll be fine you didn't need to write down her symptoms. It was Appendicitis, simple as."

"Oh I agree that it was a appendicitis. But look at the symptoms she had bad head pains, loss of the proper use of her hands, her hand was shaking. I think its more than appendicitis."

"What a surprise you think I'm wrong, well we'll see when she's better won't we." Chase retorted. "Those symptoms will be gone by now." At this point House's pager went off. House looked up at Chase, seems our patient is in a spot of trouble, don't worry I'm sure she's just faking, but lets go see her anyway shall we." With that House, followed by his team plus a worried Cameron and a annoyed Chase, strode down out of the office down to Laura's room.

As they entered the room they found three nurses trying to keep Laura down. She was seizing. House looked at Chase. "It would seem I was right, wouldn't it." House smirked. Chase nodded, it did indeed seem as though House was right.

House marched over to a cabinet in the corner of the room, opened a drawer a took out a syringe. He injected Laura and she fell still.

Back in House' office they crowded round the white board. House with pen in hand glared at his team and the extras who seemed to be sticking around. "Don't you two have places to be things to do." He growled at Cameron and Chase. Cameron with a slightly hurt look on her face retorted " No, don't you want us here, is our input not valuable enough for you." and she folded her arms over her chest. "Laura is my friend and I want to make sure she gets better." House sighed, maybe a bit of help would be good, not that he would admit it. "Fine you can help." He said. "You know her well you maybe of some help." Then he turned to Chase. "I suppose you can stay if we need any operations done you can sort them." Chase nodded, he didn't really care and would rather be out of here, but Cameron was in here and so he wasn't leaving her with House.

"Right I need a patient history." House said, as he stared at the white board.

"Female, twenty six years of age, She's a British immigrant , Her mother had breast cancer four years ago but recovered when the lump was removed, also she has a younger brother who is thirteen with PKU, plus to that it says here that she had a daughter who died at the age of the three but the reason why was never found." Cameron read out the information from the file in her hand

"Hmm interesting, she had a daughter. Is she married, if not why is the husband not here? and the parents?"

"For your information House Laura isn't married and as you should have guessed her parents are in England. They have been notified that she is ill, but they can't come over." Cameron snapped. "Anyway what medical relevance does this have, other than to fill your curiosity."

"None, you where right I just happen to be curios as to why here parents aren't here with her."

"I just told you they are in England it a bit difficult for them to just drop everything and come rushing over here to see her especially when they have a son that is still at school." House ignored Cameron and stared back at the board.

"hmm, severe head aches, side pain, although that was from the appendicitis, so I can cross that out, loss of control over hand." House mused over what was written on the board and then he added seizures. "It doesn't added up we must be missing something."

Kutner nodded, "Something definitely missing maybe we've caught the illness to early to tell what it is."

"Or maybe we're looking in the wrong places." House replied. "Tuab go and MRI her brain. We need too explain the head pain. If we find some thing in her brain causing that it will help explain everything else. Kutner go and help him." Kutner and Tuab got up out of their seats and left the room.

"What do you want me to do?" Thirteen asked.

"There could be environmental issues. It clearly isn't the hospital or we would all be in a bed right now. I want you and Cameron to search her place." House said.

"No way I'm not breaking into my best friends house." Cameron objected.

"Ah, we won't be breaking I, well not technically anyway. I'm sure she's got a spare key, you'll be able to find it." Cameron scowled at House but let it drop, after all there was no point arguing with him he would always win. "Any way if you can't find it I will."

"What do you mean _'I will'. _Your not coming with us are you?" Cameron said.

"Sure am!" House said in an almost cheery voice.

"No way, over my dead body are you coming in to look around Laura's house, you'll just evade all of her privacy." Cameron shouted.

"Tough I'm coming."

"Are not." Cameron retorted.

"Look if makes you happy I'll promise not go through her underwear drawer all right _mummy_."

"Fine, but you'd better stick to your promise.." Cameron sighed, this was better than nothing after all, at least she had his word that he would although it was only his word and where House was concerned it didn't count for much. "But if you dare to breack your promise I'll make wish you'd never been born."

"Deal." House shrugged, and he made his way to the office door. Cameron and Thirteen got up and followed him.

"Hey." Chase called out.

"What?" House asked bluntly.

"Well what do I do?"

"You stay here and think about what is wrong with the patient, oh and if there are any new symptoms you can write them on the board." and House lobbed the marker pen at Chase.

"Wow, I feel so privileged." Chase muttered sarcastically as House and the others left the office. Chase slumped back into his chair and stared at the board. What the heck is wrong with that girl. He thought. He glanced at the list of symptoms before getting up and going to the bookcase that was in the office. He took down a book that showed a large variety of disease and the symptoms they had. ' well' he thought' if I have to work out what is wrong with her I had better make a start.' He sat back down and opened the book "Right lets start from the beginning, A…"

* * *

A/N: There u go hope u liked it. remember to review pls. btw as i go on holiday on sat and don't get back till nxt thursday i doubt i can update nxt Thursday.

Indie x


End file.
